Algo más
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Momentos Taito. "Estaban unidos, desde la primera vez que se atacaron el uno al otro, retándose a ser mejores". [Para Midnighttreasure por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para mi querida _Midnighttreasure_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

.

* * *

 **Algo más**

* * *

.

Taichi rio tan fuerte que el zumo le salió por la nariz. Todos a su alrededor soltaron una carcajada, menos el chico rubio que solía hacerse de rogar para jugar con ellos al fútbol cuando eran impares.

Y Taichi se dio cuenta. Ese niño era diferente al resto.

No reía, no quería estar con otros, vivía solo con su papá y se enfadaba si alguien le preguntaba por su madre. Tenía ojos de mayor, era algo en la mirada. Y a Taichi le parecía de lo más irritante. Por eso se las arregló para tirarle una bola de papel, fingiendo que quería acertar en la papelera. Buscando una reacción, que saliera de su mundo… simplemente queriendo llamar su atención.

—Eh, rubito, ¿puedes tirarla a la basura?

Por la mirada que recibió, supo que él le resultaba igual de irritante. Algo tenían en común.

—Es Yamato. Ya-ma-to. No rubito, ni rubio, ni nada de ese estilo.

Taichi tuvo que acercarse para recoger la bola de papel y tirarla a la papelera. Se fulminaron con la mirada lo que duró el recreo y también cuando se encontraron a la salida de la escuela.

Un primer enfrentamiento… que precedió muchos otros.

.

.

Taichi no entendía cómo alguien podía tener siempre algo con lo que llevarle la contraria, algo negativo que pensar, era de lo más irritante.

Yamato no comprendía cómo alguien podía ser tan impulsivo y expresivo, tan supuestamente mejor que él en todo, era de lo más irritante.

Por eso discutieron tanto en el Mundo Digital, por eso Taichi comenzó a intentar entenderlo, por eso Yamato lo aceptó como líder, por eso se dieron la mano para recibir juntos esas flechas que podrían haberlos matado, por eso Yamato peleó con él y se marchó, por eso Taichi lo esperó hasta que regresó…

Porque ellos no entendían que todo lo que los separaba era lo que los unía. Porque aún no podían saber hasta qué punto ese amigo y rival que les resultaba tan irritante, despertaría todo tipo de cosas en ellos.

Porque estaban unidos, desde la primera vez que se atacaron el uno al otro, retándose a ser mejores.

.

.

—¿Me acompañas esta tarde?

—¿A qué?

—¡No me escuchabas, Yama! A comprarme unas botas de fútbol nuevas.

—Que no me llames así —dijo, en tono de cansancio—. Que te acompañe Sora. O Koushiro.

—No seas muermo. Luego podemos ir a por chuches.

—No tenemos cinco años.

—Ni cincuenta tampoco. Aunque creo que con esa edad seguiré yendo a por chuches… Bueno, que quedamos en la esquina de siempre a las cuatro.

Taichi echó a correr, sin esperar una respuesta. Yamato quiso enfadarse, no le apetecía acompañarle a ninguna tienda ni ir a comer chucherías (que, además, no le hacían demasiada gracia). Pero al final se le escapó una sonrisa torcida.

En momentos como esos recordaba por qué era amigo de Taichi. Porque era un maldito insistente. Y por mucho que intentaba huir, no le dejaba. Por eso justamente era una persona tan importante en su vida.

E insufrible, la mayor parte del tiempo.

.

.

Con un gran suspiro, eligió el primer regalo al azar y le quitó el papel que lo envolvía. Taichi rio porque bien sabía que Yamato odiaba ser el centro de atención… y resultaba que estaba en una banda con relativo éxito. ¿Coherencia, dónde estás? Con su amigo estaba claro que muchas veces se perdía por el camino.

Cuando por fin cogió su regalo del montón, Taichi se acercó y se sentó sobre la mesa.

—Baja de ahí —lo regañó Yamato.

—¿Tienes que ser tan pesado hasta en tu cumpleaños?

—¿Tienes que serlo tú?

Resopló e hizo caso.

—Venga, ábrelo, es el mío.

El rubio lo miró con desconfianza, sobre todo por su tono entusiasmado. Entrecerró los ojos al encontrar dentro una hortera camisa llena de dibujos de piñas.

— _¡Oh, me encantan las piñas!_ —exclamó Mimi, que asistía a la "fiesta" a través de una videollamada—. _Están muy de moda aquí en New York._

—No pienso ponerme esto.

—¡Qué desagradecido! —se quejó Taichi—. Además hace juego con tu pelo…

—Tienes que estar de broma.

El chico no aguantó más y se echó a reír. Se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta otro regalo, el verdadero. Era una caja cuadrada. Yamato la abrió igual de desconfiado, pero desfrunció el ceño al ver lo que contenía.

—Es una pulsera hecha con una cuerda de guitarra reciclada —explicó Taichi—. Y el dije es una armónica, aunque no sé si se reconoce bien la forma.

—Vaya… —susurró Yamato, el otro sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Me alegra que te guste.

—No he dicho que me guste…

—Como si hiciera falta que lo digas. Te conozco, Yama.

El rubio rodó los ojos por el apodo. Se puso la pulsera y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Taichi. Eso bastaba para que supiera que le había encantado.

.

.

Yamato rio suavemente con el tercer bostezo de Taichi. Koushiro y Jou estaban completamente metidos en la película, pero a los otros dos les aburría.

Taichi jugueteó con un hilo suelto del pantalón de Yamato, hasta que este se dio cuenta y le agarró la mano para que parase. Tal vez, le agarró durante más tiempo del normal.

La película siguió igual de aburrida. En una escena especialmente soporífera, Taichi se removió y su dedo meñique rozó el de Yamato. Hubo dos roces más antes de que el sueño lo venciera definitivamente. Los ronquidos de Taichi hicieron que Yamato volviera a reír.

Cuando acabó la película, Koushiro y Jou vieron que los otros dos dormían profundamente, con los meñiques tocándose y las respiraciones acompasadas.

.

.

—A ver, no es tan difícil… ¡Deja eso y escucha! —Yamato le quitó la pequeña pelota de la mano—. No sé por qué he accedido a esto.

—Porque es tu deber, chico amistad —dijo Taichi, con una sonrisa burlona. Consiguió provocar un resoplido.

—Pues como me enfades mucho me largo, chico valor.

Yamato le dio, como era habitual, un golpe en el estómago para que dejara de reírse. Después volvió a abrir el libro de física y le explicó despacio (como si fuera tonto, en realidad) el tema que entraba en el examen. Taichi prestó atención aproximadamente treinta segundos. Después, con disimulo, miró a su amigo de reojo. Y ahí siguió, observándolo con el interés que no le ponía a la física, hasta que Yamato resopló y tiró el libro a la cama.

—Vas a suspender, y no será porque no lo he intentado.

—¿Salimos a comer algo?

—¿Puedes al menos fingir que te importa?

—¿El qué exactamente?

Quizá fue el tono en que lo dijo, o lo cerca que estaba, o cómo lo miraba… pero Yamato se sonrojó.

Le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y se levantó.

—Imbécil. —Fue su despedida.

.

.

Las luces lo cegaban. ¿Era impresión suya o el suelo estaba inclinado? Se caía hacia la derecha todo el rato. Qué divertido, se le escapó una risita.

Medio arrastró los pies por la discoteca. Era un antro de poca monta, la verdad, pero precisamente por eso habían podido colarse aunque no tuviera la edad permitida. Por eso se había bebido unas copas en la barra sin tener que dar carnet.

Y las copas se le habían subido. Tenía mucho calor.

Yamato también debía tener calor, porque dos de los botones de la camisa los llevaba desabrochados. ¿Él también veía un poco borroso? Iba a preguntárselo.

Esa era su intención, pero al acercarse Taichi se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sobre su amigo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, con voz algo pastosa, el rubio en su oído.

—Creo que estoy un poco borracho. —Qué gracioso, volvió a reírse.

—Yo un poco también. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Los dos rieron.

Se apoyaron el uno en el otro para conseguir llegar al baño. Se sintieron mejor después de vaciar vejigas y Yamato tuvo la lucidez suficiente como para saber que era bastante por una noche. Medio arrastró a Taichi para que se despidiera de sus compañeros de clase y se marcharan, Sora hacía horas que se había ido.

El aire fresco de la madrugada ayudó a despejarles. Caminaron en silencio un rato, a la luz de las farolas. Hasta que se cansaron y decidieron sentarse en un banco. Quizá aún estaban un poco borrachos.

Taichi se quedó mirando a su amigo largo rato.

—Yama.

—¿Qué?

—Yama, mírame.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué pa…?

Se vio interrumpido por los labios de Taichi. Después su lengua decidió asomarse para saludar también. Fue solo un momento, pero a los dos se les pasó el frío y volvieron a tener calor.

No era el primer beso de ninguno de ellos, alguna que otra chica había pasado por sus bocas antes. Pero sí el primero con un chico.

Yamato pensó que también sería el último.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, apartándose, completamente espantado.

—Perdón. Perdón, perdón. —Taichi soltó otra risita—. Está claro que sí estoy borracho. Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Vámonos.

Se fue cada uno a su casa. Pero ninguno lo olvidó.

.

.

Aún le daba vueltas. ¿Qué había llevado a su amigo a comerle la boca de esa manera? Así, de improviso. Vale que tenía bastante alcohol dentro, o al menos mucho para la poca experiencia que tenía bebiendo, pero…

En fin. No servía de nada que se obsesionara con ello. Taichi no había dado muestras de sentirse incómodo, igual ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Así que Yamato decidió hacer como si nada. Pero tuvo un ojo puesto en su amigo desde entonces. La excusa era buscar muestras de que el beso no había sido un hecho aislado, de que quizá Taichi sentía algo por él. Al cabo de unas semanas, la excusa se le agotó y simplemente se dedicaba a estar pendiente del que, hasta entonces, había sido simplemente su amigo.

Lo miraba comer, a veces haciendo mucho ruido, y le resultaba irritante. Veía sus partidos de fútbol, en los que sudaba y la camiseta pegada dejaba ver que el cuerpo de niño ya era cosa del pasado. Vigilaba sus gestos, cuando hablaba con los demás, cuando hablaba con él; sabía que torcía la boca si la conversación le aburría y que arqueaba las cejas de más cuando se sorprendía.

Era el mismo crío que había ido con él al Mundo Digital, con su complejo de héroe que corre a proteger a un niño de unos abusones y con el infantilismo de ir saltando las rayas del suelo por la calle. Pero ese crío había crecido, se ponía serio y sensato cuando hacía falta (a veces demasiado y resultaba exasperante), se planteaba qué quería en su futuro, se preocupaba por los demás.

Le hacía reír. Y enfadarse. A veces al mismo tiempo.

Estúpido Taichi.

.

.

Taichi aporreó la puerta. Si hacía falta, la tiraría abajo, se haría sangre en las manos… solo necesitaba conservar la fuerza suficiente para darle un puñetazo por preocuparle tanto.

Dos días… ¡Dos! En que Yamato no fue a clase, ni a la quedada con sus amigos, ni encendió el teléfono. Al de casa respondió una vez Hiroaki que casualmente estaba por allí (porque poco pasaba por casa) y no tenía ni idea de nada. Takeru consiguió averiguar qué pasaba y decidió dejar a su hermano tranquilo. Pero Taichi se negaba a que estuviera solo, quisiera Yamato o no.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, Ishida! —gritó, una y otra vez, mientras estrellaba los puños contra la puerta.

Al final, se abrió. Y el par de ojos azules que tan bien conocía lo miró con la misma irritación que desde niños… pero algo más. Algo más hondo.

—¿Qué es este dramatismo, Yagami?

—¡¿Dramático yo?! ¡Tú eres el rey del drama! Es un asco que tu grupo de música se separe, pero encerrarte…

—No me he encerrado.

—¡Claro que sí!

—No importa lo del grupo, es temporal y encontraré otro…

—Pues entonces explícame por qué llevas dos días desaparecido.

—¿Dos? Hace más que no hablamos, ¿sabes? Has tardado en darte cuenta. —Había un resentimiento en su voz que descolocó a Taichi.

—Entonces, ¿qué…?

—Nadie ha dicho que sea de tu incumbencia.

Yamato intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Taichi se lo impidió.

—¡En serio, Yagami, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?!

—Que dejes tu estúpido orgullo aparcado un rato y me digas qué coño te pasa.

Se miraron fijamente, midiéndose, irritándose el uno al otro.

—No quiero —respondió Yamato.

El puño de Taichi le dio en la mandíbula.

—Llevo dos días sin dormir, ni comer por la preocupación, ¿vas a dejar de ser un cretino en algún momento?

Como toda respuesta, Yamato le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo besó.

—Te vi besar a aquella chica —dijo, al separarse—. Y me lleva hirviendo la sangre toda la semana.

Taichi se quedó mirándolo lo que pareció una eternidad. Después se echó a reír. A carcajada limpia. Mientras se secaba las lágrimas y agarraba a Yamato para que no se marchase indignado, habló:

—Ella me robó un beso. Como tú ahora. La diferencia es que me marché, ahora me apetece quedarme. ¿Le quitamos unas cervezas a tu padre?

Y Yamato solo sonrió de lado, antes de dejarle pasar.

.

.

Taichi saltó a la piscina salpicando a todos los que aún no habían entrado al agua.

—¡Yagami! —lo llamó, con enfado, Yamato.

Acto seguido, se tiró de cabeza a la piscina y llegó buceando hasta su… amigo. Taichi pataleó, pero no se libró de una ahogadilla. Después, cuando se aburrieron de pelearse, Yamato se tumbó en una colchoneta.

—Ten cuidado, rubito, que tu piel blanca nuclear va a acabar rojo tomate —se burló Taichi.

Recibió un gesto obsceno como única respuesta. Luego pasó un rato jugando a la pelota con Daisuke, Takeru y Ken. Cuando se hartó volvió a su mayor afición: incordiar a Yamato. De un salto se subió sobre él.

—¡Yo también quiero colchoneta! —gritó, mientras el otro intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Quita de encima!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te incomoda que te toque, Yama? —preguntó con tono sugerente.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Vamos a volcar!

Dicho y hecho. Yamato tragó agua, Taichi lo sostuvo para que se apoyara en la colchoneta y se mantuviera a flote.

—Eres idiota —lo insultó el rubio entre toses.

—Así te gusto —replicó el otro, guiñándole un ojo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un instante, después fue Taichi el que tragó agua.

.

.

Yamato esquivaba a Taichi, que intentaba hacer trampas (como siempre). Aprovechó que era un poco más alto para dejar el mando de la consola fuera de su alcance y terminar de matar a su personaje.

Hubo gritos e insultos. También durante la siguiente partida, en la que Taichi volvió a perder.

Pero aquello no iba a quedar así. Hikari estaba por ahí con el rubito pequeño, su padre trabajando y su madre acababa de salir a comprar. Así que esperó un momento en el que su personaje tuviera menos vida que el de Yamato y le mordió el cuello.

El rubio tuvo dificultades para concentrarse. Muchas. Perdió la partida y acabó por no importarle. Los besos de la derrota sabían bien.

Más tarde, con los señores Yagami ya en la casa, salieron a la terraza a mirar la ciudad que empezaba a oscurecerse.

—¿Sabes? Cuando miro un paisaje, el que sea, siempre me viene a la cabeza una canción —dijo Taichi.

—¿Cuál?

—La tuya. La que tocabas con la armónica. —Yamato sintió un escalofrío al rozarse sus manos—. Me exasperabas, esa canción era tan…

—Melancólica.

—Sí, exacto. Siempre sentí que hablaba de ti. Por eso suelo tenerla en la cabeza. ¿Quién te la enseñó?

—Mi abuelo, el abuelo Ishida, que ya no está entre nosotros. Era de él la armónica.

Taichi le apretó el hombro, miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que no les prestaban atención y dejó un furtivo beso en su sien.

—Es algo bonito con lo que recordarle.

—Acabas de decir que era melancólica la canción y que te exasperaba.

—Que sea melancólica no es algo malo. Y el que me exasperabas eras tú. Siempre ahí, apartado, lejos de mí.

Yamato levantó la cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos de forma intensa. Sus caras se acercaron, pero recordaron dónde estaban y se separaron. Taichi sonrió.

—La buena noticia es que conseguí acercarme a ti.

—Te costó, y bastante —se burló el rubio.

—Las mejores victorias son las que se consiguen después de muchas derrotas.

Le guiñó un ojo. Tenía mucha razón.

Aquel día fue la primera vez que Yamato sintió que le costaba separarse de él. Que querría quedarse allí, en esa terraza, mirando las estrellas con Taichi durante toda una eternidad.

Nunca antes había sentido aquello.

.

.

—Yama…

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.

—Yama… to.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Trátame bien, estoy convaleciente.

—Mentalmente, siempre lo estás.

Taichi le estampó un cojín en la cara. Después de más quejas y llamados, aunque estuviera exagerando porque solo tenía un poco de fiebre, Yamato tuvo que acercarse.

—A ver, ¿qué quieres?

—Ven.

—Ya estoy aquí.

—¡Acércate más!

Yamato resopló y se agachó. Cuando lo tuvo a su altura, Taichi le agarró la nuca y le atrapó la boca con la suya. No fue un beso inocente. Al rubio le costó separarse.

—Estás convaleciente…

—Pues ayúdame a curar.

Cerraron la puerta con pestillo.

.

.

Los ojos de Yamato nunca habían sido así. Tan fríos, tan oscuros. Los de Taichi nunca lo habían mirado así. Con decepción, con dolor.

—Entonces, ya está, ¿no? —dijo el rubio.

—Eso parece. —Compartieron probablemente el silencio más tenso de sus vidas—. Lo mejor será que me vaya.

Yamato suspiró. No quería que se marchara así, pero no había vuelta atrás. Ambos estaban dolidos y, como en muchas cosas antes, en posturas completamente opuestas. Taichi había exigido contar todo, le había recriminado que no quisiera comprometerse, y Yamato había hecho lo de siempre alejándose de lo que le daba miedo y le traía obligaciones. Eran jóvenes, aún iban a Bachillerato, y todo era demasiado intenso para que supieran llevarlo.

Ambos tenían parte de razón y de culpa, nadie tenía por qué pedir perdón y ninguno se arrepentía. Un viaje sin retorno.

Taichi lo miró una última vez antes de cruzar la puerta, sabiendo que aquel día iba a cambiarlo todo entre ellos. Como también lo hizo el día en que se besaron por primera vez.

.

.

Se le escapó un sollozo. Se mordió los labios, intentando no llorar, pero a Hikari no la engañó. Ni en eso, ni en nada.

Su hermana lo abrazó en silencio. Al de un rato, cuando el llanto paró, le besó la coronilla.

—Algún día, volveréis a ser los de siempre —prometió. Él no se sorprendió de que supiera qué pasaba.

—No sé si quiero volver a lo de siempre. A ser solo amigos.

—Lo de siempre no es tan simple como ser amigos. Vosotros habéis sido otra cosa, algo más, desde que os conocisteis.

—No servimos para estar juntos —dijo Taichi, apesadumbrado.

—Ni separados —replicó Hikari, dándole otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla.

Dos días más tarde, no muy lejos de allí, Takeru obligó a Yamato a dejar de fingir que todo iba bien.

—Te duele —dijo—, reconócelo.

—No me duele nada.

—Finge si quieres pero está claro que ha pasado algo entre Tai y tú.

—No…

—Y lo que ha pasado, al parecer se ha acabado. Quizá sencillamente no era vuestro momento.

Yamato dejó de mirar a su hermano, giró la cabeza hacia la televisión apagada y se secó una lágrima rebelde.

—Ambos nos hemos equivocado —confesó—. Pero en cosas que no van a cambiar, al menos por ahora. Él presionó demasiado, yo me cerré demasiado. Así somos. Es tarde.

—Yo creo que solo era pronto —opinó Takeru, mientras le apretaba el hombro—. Cuando estéis preparados asegúrate de, al menos, no perder a tu amigo.

Yamato lo miró. Tenía los ojos rojos. Asintió con la cabeza y su hermano se levantó para marcharse. No había llegado a la puerta y tuvo que detenerse porque lo llamó.

—Oye, espera. Estad tranquilos Hikari y tú, todo se arreglará de una manera o de otra.

Takeru sonrió, no necesitaba escucharlo, él ya lo sabía, siempre tenía esperanza. Pero sería bueno tranquilizar a Hikari con esas palabras.

Sus hermanos encontrarían una solución. Solo necesitaban tiempo.

.

.

Odaiba no era un sitio tan grande. Su escuela tampoco. Sus clases estaban una junto a la otra y compartían amigos. Así que era inevitable que se vieran.

Se ignoraban completamente. Alguno preguntó qué pasaba pero sabían de sobra que Taichi y Yamato solucionaban sus cosas por sí mismos, y que su insistencia no ayudaría. Así que los dejaban tranquilos.

Por eso fue un alivio para ellos cuando empezó la época de exámenes de acceso a la universidad. Se centraron en sus futuros, en sus estudios, y por un tiempo se acabaron los silencios incómodos y el dolor. Tanto así, que llegó el punto en que echaron de menos esa vieja amistad con la que discutir y reír.

Empezar la universidad, conocer nuevas personas, hacer cosas distintas… los despejó por completo. Ambos se sintieron preparados para estar en un mismo sitio sin que doliera. Para comportarse con normalidad y volver a reunir al grupo de amigos.

Era hora de pasar página.

.

.

Mimi hablaba de algo, alguno estaría escuchando pero era difícil saber quién fingía y quién no. Tenían las barrigas llenas de ramen y los pies doloridos de la larga caminata de la tarde.

Taichi y Yamato, como los últimos meses, apenas se habían mirado o hablado. Pero, de camino al tren, pasó una brisa fresca y a Yamato le recorrió un escalofrío. Los ojos de Taichi, que iba al final del grupo, se clavaron en su nuca. Cuando Yamato estornudó, él suspiró. Se quitó la sudadera y, en un gesto rápido, coló el agujero para la cabeza por la de Yamato.

Taichi aceleró el pasó sin decir nada, el rubio abrió la boca para protestar… pero acabó metiendo los brazos en las mangas. Sonrió.

.

.

Yamato le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. La nariz del tipo empezó a sangrar, a él no podía importarle menos. Echó el puño hacia atrás para darle otro golpe, pero alguien lo sujetó.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó, a quien fuera que le impedía partirle la cara a aquel malnacido.

—Yamato, basta ya. Te vas a meter en problemas. —Era Taichi, probablemente el único que podía hacer que se parara.

Se lo llevó de allí, mientras Jou hablaba con el tipo y los demás que habían visto aquello, intentando que no acusaran a Yamato.

El susodicho fue a regañadientes a donde Taichi lo llevó, a un rincón apartado del campus universitario.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

—No deberías haberme parado.

—Responde, Ishida.

Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada. Después se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo por la frustración. Si Taichi no hubiera estado enfadado, habría reído. El coqueto rubito despeinándose era algo nunca visto, aunque él no lo reconocería.

—Estaba hablando de ti —dijo, al fin—. Contó que tuvisteis un rollo…

Taichi lo miró fijamente, después suspiró.

—Sí, es cierto, ¿y qué pasa? —Yamato apretó los dientes por la rabia.

—Que te liaste con un capullo, eso pasa.

—Yama…

—Y —lo interrumpió, con tono más enfadado aún— decía estupideces sobre ti. Cosas que son mentira. Se rio… de tu cuerpo. Tú me entiendes.

Entonces fue Taichi el que rio.

—No me importa lo que invente. Además, no se sorprende. No se tomó muy bien que decidiera dejar de verlo. —La rabia de Yamato pareció ir apagándose.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste?

—No habíamos llegado a tener algo serio en realidad. Y, bueno, simplemente _él_ no me gusta.

Ambos sonrieron.

Se marcharon en silencio, de camino a la cafetería que solían frecuentar aunque no lo hubieran acordado. Allí los esperaban algunos de sus amigos. Antes de reunirse con ellos, Taichi agarró a su amigo del hombro y le susurró al oído.

—Gracias por defenderme.

.

.

La mesa no tardó en llenarse de comida. La del plato de Taichi acabó en su cara. Mimi y Miyako hacían muecas de disgusto, mientras Jou le pedía que tuviera un poco de educación.

Yamato solo miraba a Taichi devorando de cualquier manera su hamburguesa y reía. Mucho, disfrutando el momento y la comodidad de poder volver a mirarlo sin que fuera algo raro.

Taichi se dio cuenta de que se reía de él. Dio un mordisco grande, masticó y abrió la boca para enseñarle la comida. Todos en la mesa apartaron la mirada, se quejaron, lo insultaron… Yamato se limitó a sonreír de lado.

—Vamos a tener que mandarte allí —dijo, señalando una mesa pequeña donde había niños sentados.

—Oh, ¿queréis echarme? —Muchos afirmaron, Taichi solo miraba a Yamato esperando su asentimiento de cabeza—. Muy bien.

Cogió su plato y se levantó, llegó a la mesa pequeña y se sentó como pudo en uno de los taburetes, con las piernas sin apenas espacio y teniendo que agacharse para comer.

A los niños y sus amigos les hizo gracia, a los padres no tanto. Sora tuvo que tranquilizarlos y llevarse a Taichi de vuelta a la mesa.

—Ha sido culpa tuya —acusó a Yamato.

—Ha sido gracias a mí.

Cuando intercambiaron un par de golpes, sus hermanos pequeños se miraron sonriendo. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

.

.

Discutían por una tontería. Taichi decía que la última cerveza era para él porque había bebido menos (lo cuál era mentira, llevaba ya dos), Yamato replicaba que era para él por ser la casa de su hermano. Takeru no opinaba, estaba ocupado molestando a Hikari porque su equipo iba perdiendo el juego de mesa. Ella ni se inmutaba, pero cada vez que podía fastidiaba a su novio en venganza, con pruebas más difíciles o tarjetas que le hacían retroceder casillas.

El resto estaba pendiente de la partida, por eso no se dieron cuenta de cuando, en medio de la discusión, Taichi le mordió el mentón a Yamato porque no pudo resistirse a su barba de cinco días.

Lo que más molestó al rubio no fue la repentina presión en sus pantalones, sino que después de aquello el otro cogiera la última cerveza y siguiera jugando como si nada. Pero no iba a dejar las cosas así.

Aprovechó que Taichi fue al baño, con el botellín en la mano para que no le robara la bebida, y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Yamato saboreó la boca de su "amigo", después se apartó con la misma brusquedad.

—Esa cerveza era mía —dijo, con voz ronca, y volvió con los demás.

.

.

De: Taichi [13:20]

 _Deberíamos hablar_

De: Yamato [13:51]

 _En persona_

De: Taichi [13:55]

 _¿Podrás aguantar la charla sin quitarme los pantalones?_

De: Yamato [13:56]

 _¿Podrás tú?_

De: Taichi [13:56]

 _Ponme a prueba. Salgo ganando aguante o no_

De: Yamato [13:56]

 _Ven a mi casa, estoy solo. Primero hablaremos… luego veremos quién aguanta menos._

.

.

—Estoy listo —dijeron, al mismo tiempo. También se rieron a la vez.

—¿Para qué, Tai?

—Para no exigirte. Para esperar. ¿Y tú?

—Para ir en serio. Para que lo contemos.

—¿De verdad? —Yamato tuvo que sonreír al verle tan ilusionado.

—Sí, y quiero demostrártelo. Toma.

Le tendió una pequeña caja naranja.

—Es pronto para que me pidas matrimonio.

—Cállate —exigió el rubio, sonrojado por su comentario.

Al levantar la tapa Taichi encontró unas llaves. Miró al otro sin entender nada.

—¿Y esto?

—Vayámonos a vivir juntos. He pasado toda la semana buscando un piso más barato y cercano a la universidad. Dijiste que tus padres estaban de acuerdo en que te mudaras, que te apetecía probar a irte de casa, y el mío me…

—¿Es en serio?

—Lo más en serio, y seguro, que he hecho en mi vida.

—No me soportarás y me echarás de casa —avisó Taichi, empezando a sonreír.

—Me iría yo, no te echaría. Y sé que siempre vendrás a buscarme. No me libraré tan fácilmente de ti.

Yamato sufrió un placaje y acabó en el suelo medio asfixiado por el abrazo de su nuevo novio y compañero de piso.

.

.

Allí llegaba. Más moreno que la última vez y algo más musculado. Las vacaciones con la familia parecían haberle sentado bien. Yamato esperaba al fondo, detrás de la multitud de los que iban a recibir a alguien al aeropuerto.

La sonrisa de Taichi destacó, blanca y deslumbrante, contra su oscura piel. Sin importarle dónde estaban, ni cuántas personas había, estrechó a Yamato contra él. Y se quedaron así, diciéndose alguna tontería, concentrados solamente en la sensación de estar juntos de nuevo. Se puede describir con una sola palabra: plenitud.

.

.

De: Taichi [9:12]

 _Yama_

 _Yama-to_

 _Yaamaatooo_

 _Despierta. Estabas levantado cuando me fui_

De: Yamato [10:08]

 _Necesito dos horas para despertar sin café_

De: Taichi [10:15]

 _Tienes un problema_

De: Yamato [10:16]

 _Tú lo tienes, por habértelo acabado_

De: Taichi [10:16]

 _No tengo tiempo de ser tu enemigo mortal ahora, necesito un favor_

De: Yamato [10:18]

 _¿Qué quieres?_

De: Taichi [10:18]

 _Venme a buscar con la moto, me he lesionado en el entrenamiento. Llevo una hora mirando aburrido_

De: Yamato [10:18]

 _¿Qué te has hecho?_

De: Taichi [10:19]

 _Nada preocupante, me ha dado un pequeño tirón. Venga, Yama, sé bueno_

De: Yamato [10:19]

 _Cuando tú me haces favores pides luego compensación_

De: Taichi [10:19]

 _La tendrás_

De: Yamato [10:20]

 _Ya voy. 5 minutos_

Taichi lo esperaba con un café bien cargado para llevar. Yamato había pensado en otra clase de compensación, pero esa no estaba mal.

.

.

Estaba, literalmente, destrozando la canción. Y también los oídos de su novio.

Por mucho esfuerzo que le pusiera, Taichi no conseguía afinar. Yamato se rio de él abiertamente, lo que hizo que se empeñara aún más en conseguir que sonara bien, sin éxito alguno. Acabó, por fin, la canción y se sentó en el sillón del pequeño karaoke, enfurruñado. Dio un trago a su bebida y se dijo a sí mismo que iba a abuchear a su novio por muy bien que lo hiciera, como venganza.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. La canción que eligió Yamato no podría haberles ido mejor a ellos dos, a su historia, a lo que sentían. Y lo conocía suficiente como para saber que era su manera de hablar de sus sentimientos. Su voz era perfecta, tenía el mismo timbre que de niño pero había ido creciendo y ahora era de adulto.

De hombre. _Su_ hombre.

Taichi se puso en pie, con los ojos un poco aguados por la emoción, cuando la canción terminó. Lo besó, después pego sus frentes y sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero.

La sonrisa de Yamato fue deslumbrante.

.

.

Fue más sencillo de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera esperado.

Hikari y Takeru lo sabían, obviamente. Siempre observadores, supieron cuándo las cosas entre ellos volvieron al cauce que correspondía. Ambos les dijeron a sus hermanos que estaban seguros de que ese sí era su momento.

La madre de Taichi lo aceptó con entusiasmo. Empezó a llamar a Yamato "yerno" y a invitarlo a casa todo el tiempo, hacía preguntas incómodas y Takeru (que, por ser novio de Hikari, estaba a menudo por allí) se moría de risa. El padre no se enteraba de nada, casi tuvieron que explicárselo con muñecos y haciéndole dibujos para que lo entendiera. Pero Yamato prefería ese despiste a la insistencia de su suegra por saber detalles.

Hiroaki no se sorprendió de nada, de hecho pensaba que estaban juntos desde hacía unos años. Natsuko sí se sorprendió, aunque quizá más porque su hijo la llamara para compartir aquello con ella, pero lo aceptó sin problemas.

Entre sus amigos, las reacciones fueron de lo más curiosas. Mimi y Miyako se volvieron sus fans número uno, cada vez que los veían en alguna actitud cariñosa (normalmente de Taichi, porque Yamato era cortado en público) chillaban emocionadas. Iori y Ken parecieron algo contrariados, por tener en la cabeza un esquema más tradicional, pero coincidieron en que hacían buena pareja cuando no estaban intentando matarse el uno al otro. Daisuke celebró que sin ellos habría más chicas para él. Jou cometió la estupidez de preguntar, porque no entendía de qué estaban hablando, y Taichi ofreció darle detalles picantes, lo que hizo que Yamato y Koushiro (que no llegó a reaccionar de ninguna manera más que para decir "bien por vosotros") le dieran una colleja. Y Sora se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de felicitarlos de corazón.

No solo en eso resultó sencillo. También el empezar a comportarse como pareja, el mudarse juntos, la convivencia.

Fue todo tan natural, tan lleno de chispa, que se preguntaron por qué no lo habían hecho antes. Ellos siempre habían sido algo más.

Yamato se levantaba temprano por las mañanas y pasaba largos ratos arreglándose. Taichi se despertaba en el último momento, le daba un beso rápido y se llevaba algo del desayuno para comer por el camino. Pasaban tardes estudiando y entreteniéndose el uno al otro a ratos (en actividades con y sin ropa). Cocinaban juntos, o más bien Yamato lo hacía y Taichi incordiaba. Limpiaban cada uno lo que les tocaba. Dormían en una cama bien grande, pero siempre acababa el rubio aplastado por el otro.

¿Discutían? Claro que sí, quizá más que otras parejas. Pero también se reconciliaban más. Se querían, se retaban el uno al otro a ser mejores, se apoyaban en cada uno de sus sueños y en los tropiezos.

Era una vida a la que podían acostumbrarse.

* * *

.

Mi queridísima Mid, quise hacerte un regalo especial, esto es lo que ha salido. Espero que te guste, es una semillita para tu futura embajada Taito (?), porque tú has hecho que ellos de verdad estén escalando puestos en mis preferencias. He descubierto una de las cosas por las que me gustan, lo he puesto en el fic, siempre se retan a ser mejores, y creo que es algo muy bueno, sacan lo mejor del otro y también lo que se empeñan en guardar.

Bueno, que te quiero un montón, lo pasé genial contigo cuando viniste de visita y espero que solo fuera la segunda de muchas veces que nos veamos, hablar contigo a diario siempre me saca sonrisas y en la época que estoy pasando lo valoro aún más. Y ya me callo, que dirás que te hago la pelota y blablablá. Te quiero, espero que tengas un día tan especial como te mereces, eres una persona maravillosa :)


End file.
